thefamiliarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aldwyn
Aldwyn is a streetwise orphan alley cat who gets mistaken as a familiar by a young boy wizard; he pretends he has telekinesis to fit in with the other familiars and ends up going on a dangerous adventure to save his loyal. He later finds out he does in fact have telekinesis. Biography History: Aldwyn was born in Maidenmere to Corliss of the Windchanter tribe, and Baxley of the Mooncatcher tribe. One day, before he was born, his father went to Malvern, the clan leader, and told him of a vision he had of his son in danger. Baxley refused to let anything harm his son, and left for the Dogwood Temple based on a nursery rhyme he had heard as a kitten. When he returned, he returned with the spheris, an artifact that drew the possessor to the Crown of the Snow Leopard. By that time, Corliss had given birth to Aldwyn and his sister, Yeardley. He said his goodbyes to his children and his mate, and set off towards the north. Baxley was never seen again. Soon afterward, Malvern discovered that Corliss was acting strangely around him. He realized that Corliss had discovered his secret-that he was in alliance to Paksahara, who was planning to take over Vastia and become its ruler. To protect him, Corliss sent Aldwyn on a bed of twigs and leaves to have him wash up in the streets of Bridgetower. During this, Malvern and Corliss fought, and Malvern drowned her. Aldwyn, washing up in Bridgetower as a kitten and believing that he was abandoned, having no recollection of his time in Maidenmere, grew up as an alley at on the streets. He was apparently on of the smartest cats, as he not only trained his four paws but also his tail. When Aldwyn was a kitten, he lost a chunk of his left ear in a fight with an angry cruel bounty dog. Aldwyn is a black cat with a white muzzle forehead, green eyes and a white forearm paw on the right. He has a tear in one of his ears. 'Personality and Traits' Aldwyn is out going and extremely loyal. He would do anything for his Loyal or the other familars. 'Magical Skills' Aldwyn is a telekinetic cat, which means he can move items with his mind. He is also extremely clever and tricked the other familiars into thinking he was magic when Aldwyn didn't know he had powers. He also has telepathy, which was passed on to him by Corliss, his mother. 'Relationships' 'Jack' :A young curious boy who wants to explore beyond Vastia. Aldwyn is Jack's Familiar. 'Skylar' :Dalton's familiar. She is a Blue Jay that has the ability to cast illusions. Gilbert considers her a know-it-all in the first book. She can do some human magic, and wants to try and bring her dead sister back from the dead with necromancy! 'Gilbert' :Marianne's familiar, who is a frog. Gilbert's magic ability is puddle-viewing, which means that he can see the past, present, or future in bodies of water. Gilbert considers Skylar his best friend, although Skylar doesn't really feel that way towards him. 'Tammy' :Tammy is another cat that help Aldwyn, Skylar, and Gilbert have a safe place to stay until the ferry departs. Tammy likes Aldwyn and enjoys the opportunity to help him. She helped Gilbert and Aldwyn disguise themselves so that they wouldn't be caught by Grimslade. 'Malvern' :Malvern was Aldwyn's father's brother, in otherwords, Aldwyn's uncle. Aldwyn and Malvern first met in Book One in Maidenmere, where Aldwyn reveals that he is not a Maidenmere cat. When they return to Maidenmere in Book Two, Aldwyn reveals that he does have Maidenmere cat powers. Malvern teaches him how to make his cat clan symbol (Mooncatcher). Aldwyn is informed by Malvern that his father was greedy and that his mother drowned herself. This causes Aldwyn to feel confused as to the reasons for his parents' actions. While Aldwyn, Skylar and Gilbert were making their trip to The Crown, Malvern was following them. Aldwyn later sees Paksahara's symbol on an imprint that Malvern left in the sand. He tries to throw him off course. However Malvern later realizes that he has been tricked. When they arrive at the stones, Paksahara appears in the form of a bird. She then attacks them, with Malvern by her side. Malvern reveals the truth: that he was one of Paksahara's first allies and that he killed Aldwyn's mom. In the end, Malvern is accidentally killed by one of Paksahara's spells. In the latest book, Malvern returns as one of the undead, brought back by Paksahara. He tries to kill Aldwyn, but fails. 'Maidenmere Cats' :At first, Aldwyn and his companions were thrown out of Maidenmere. Once they return much later, they learn he is one of them and welcome him. He is a Mooncatcher, since his father was. 'Grimslade' :Aldwyn almost gets exterminated by Grimslade throughout his alley cat years. in the third book, they team up for the greater good, however, Grimslade most likely perished from an undead crocodile. It is noted that Aldwyn feels grief for Grimslade, surprising him greatly. 'Marianne and Dalton' :Marianne is Gilbert's loyal and Dalton is Skylar's loyal. 'Kalstaff' The Former masters / teachers of Marianne, Jack, and Dalton until he perished in a battle between Paksahara disguised as Queen Loranella 'Queen' Loranella :Jack, Marianne, and Dalton's Master. She is the queen of Vastia and formerly Paksahara's loyal before her familiar turned evil. 'Paksahara' :Bitter enemies. She hates his guts after Aldwyn stopped her plot to take over Vastia and stop humans from using magic. 'Appearance' :Aldwyn has, as a main character and the focus of the series, appeared in all four books. Category:Characters